


french kiss

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, connor being a little shit, kisisng, learning how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connors learning things and who better than (y/n) to try them on





	french kiss

You were on the couch eating popcorn with your boyfriend Connor and everything was great and fine except for the fact that said boyfriend had been ignoring you all day.

Well not really all day, per se, as in the morning he had lovingly woken you with a nice breakfast and cuddles, but ever since he got home from work it's seemed like there was something on his mind.

Chewing on more popcorn bearly even paying attention to the movie play as you put all your focus on the man next to you.

You sat thinking about what could be wrong and couldn't join any conclusions as he usually tells you about his problems, he's quite an open person which made his behaviour tonight all the much stranger.

You try and watch the movie for a bit deciding to just let him figure out his funk when you'd had enough and turned the tv off.

At the sudden action of the screen going, black Connor finally looked at you.

You stood in front of him your arms crossed.

"So what's wrong?" You ask finally having enough.

"What do you mean?" Connor asks you back standing in the same position as you.

Connor knew exactly what you meant you could read it right of his face.

You laughed with no humour behind it at his response.

"Connor look we're a team me and you, you've got to tell me what's wrong so I can help or kick some as if needed." You say putting your arms down and reaching out to lace his fingers with yours.

Connor visibly softens at your words and buried his head in the crook of your neck.

"Iwanttokissyou." He mumbled into your neck making you laugh.

"Huh, I can't understand you."

"I want to kiss you." He repeated looking at you his eyes full with love.

You feel your face get hot and a blush arises.

"Go ahead then."


End file.
